golden destiny: pieces of a broken heart
by blank memory
Summary: destiny changes for the titans when a strange traveller joins their team. can they cope ,or will they struggle against the powers of Fate's rival?
1. the reconing

A few points first

1. I own Kid Destiny so don't use him

2. I know it is short it is meant to be short

3. any revews are welcome if they are honest reveiws

The storm was tremendous. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. Ships tossed and turned. Trees crashed to the ground. Fires erupted into life and then drowned in a hail of rain. Chaos was at work

However, through the havoc strode a lone figure. Lightning flashed around him. Fires blazed their way towards him. Felled trees blocked his path, but still he walked on, the fire dying in his presence, the lightning missing constantly

Slowly, the figure made his way forward. He reached the foot of the towers island base and started to climb

And then he collapsed.


	2. confessions

When he awoke, he was in what looked like a hospital room. Kid cursed himself under his breath. He had done it again. Silently, he put on his jacket that was on a nearby chair and headed for the door. Following the corridors, he realised that he was several levels from the ground. He continued down the corridor that he was on until he reached a crossroads. To his left he saw a light behind a door. He walked closer listening to the voices inside…

"I'm worried about him Robin." Starfire admitted eventually

"There's nothing to worry about Star, I told you before," answered Robin, anxiously glancing at Cyborg for back up

"He has been out for twenty five hours Robin, and he was badly hurt, came Cyborgs flat reply "if he doesn't wake up soon I don't know if he ever will"

"Scary," said Beast Boy audibly to no one in particular

"If my timer goes over twenty six hours I'm going to have to give up on him I'm afraid," continued Cyborg.

"Then you better stop the timer"

as if on the teen titans turned to the door…


	3. questions

"So let me get this straight." said Robin pacing the room "you came here because a prophecy that dates back how many years?"

"Three thousand, two hundred and ninety six." Kid replied, nodding his head.

"And you call yourself?" Robin continued.

"Kid Destiny"

"And you where ambushed by un-dead mummies?"

"The sons of Anubis." Corrected Kid Destiny.

"And, who is Anubis? And why does it involve us?" asked Robin, visibly showing his disbelief of the tale

Kid Destiny sighed. "I guess you better hear the whole thing then" started Kid Destiny then eying Robin's look of anger continued "Anubis is similar in ways to, I don't know, Slade. He has two goals in his life, power and gold. Unfortunately he managed to find something that corrupted him further, to the extent of changing his own body. Now he seeks to posses even more power. He seeks the legendary artefacts of Fate. I happen to own two of these artefacts"

"which is why these 'sons of Anubis' ambushed you." finished Raven. "Hence the wounds" she stated, indicating to three stripes of fresh blood that stained Kid's chest.

"exactly." Said Kid

"and the prophecy?" pushed Robin angrily " why us"

"the prophecy " answered Kid " states of a time when destiny calls on a teem of titans to aid it against the darkest of creatures."

"Anubis." finished Beast Boy.

Kid nodded his head

Robin sat to think a moment

"well I guess your one of us then" he said then added darkly " for now anyway


	4. destiny's favour

It had been three days since that evening and, even in such miniscule time, three things had become clear:

Robin was the leader of the titans.

Robin didn't appreciate help at all.

Beast Boy can't cook.

The day was Sunday. Today the titans usually went to the underground hideout of Slade. They go to visit the statue which is Terra. Two years have passed since that fateful battle. Terra had fought and beaten Slade single-handedly, but the discharge of her powers started a volcanic chain reaction that threatened to destroy the city and miles of land outside it. Terra stayed, against the pleas of her friends to stop the disaster she had caused. She alone stood against the forces of nature in an attempt to save her friends. In a last courageous effort she drained her power and even her very life-force into stopping the flow. Terra's bravery saved her friends and the city, but her attempt had drained her, her powers overtook her, in casing her, trapping her inside her mind, her body forming a prison of stone.

Kid came with the titans this Sunday. For a time he stood by her, gazing into her eyes, his mind racing.

_What if…_

_Could I…_

_Perhaps I could …_

"What are you thinking about?"

Kid jumped, he had forgotten about the others.

"Well, what are you thinking about?" asked Raven, her eyes following his.


	5. destiny's favour 2

Kid stayed silent in thought for a for moments before saying slowly in an almost whisper,

"I can help her."

"WHAT?" yelled Robin, rushing over to him.

"I can help her," repeated Kid, slightly louder.

"How?" asked Beast Boy, desperation in his eyes.

"I have my ways," Answered Kid.

_Please don't screw up again._ Kid said to himself as he approached Terra.

Slowly Kid removed a heavy gold amulet from his shoulders and carefully placed it on Terra's stone shoulders. He carefully positioned himself ten paces back, facing Terra, level with Cyborg and Beast Boy. He closed his eyes, giving one last prayer. Doubt was filling his mind, but he dismissed these forcefully.

_I can do this. I will do this!_

Kid's mind was thundering as he recalled the incantation that saved him so many years ago.

To Cyborg, who was closest to the Kid, none of the words that Kid used sounded even human, never mind making sense. He watched as Kid finished the strange incantation.

A bright light emitted from Kid's chest. The light seemed to seep out of his body, forming a bright ball of energy in the air. Kid sunk onto one knee, his eyes focused, watching, and waiting.

The sphere slowly made its way towards Terra. It spun in the air, faster and faster, radiating light and heat. The sphere struck Terra square on the chest and for a moment she was immersed in pure light. Her body started flashing, pulsing with light. The pulsing grew faster and faster, growing with intensity.

Terra's body was off the ground, the pulses of light obscuring her from view. Higher she rose, spinning faster and faster, impossible to see through the light. She rose to the highest point of the lair before the light faded.

And then she fell.

At the same moment Kid was airborne. Using Cyborg's shoulder as a springboard, he flew towards the falling Terra. The two figures collided, and one figure began a downwards fall. He landed on his feet with a slide that threw him the length of the room whilst kicking up a tornado of dust. Robin squinted through the dust trying to find Kid and Terra.

At that same moment Kid strode through the dust. He was carrying Terra, who appeared unconscious. Robin walked over to him, keeping his eyes fixed on the unconscious Terra.

"She will be ok, wont she?" he asked uncertainly.

"She'll be fine." Kid answered, laughing.

"let's go," said Cyborg, joining the group"what the..?"

Kid wheeled round to see what the problem was. What he saw made his blood run cold. All around them shadows where shifting, merging, forming humanoid forms. The Sons of Anubis!

"Cyborg," Kid started, urgency in his voice "take Terra and get out of here, fast"

"But..." protested Cyborg

"Do it!" yelled Kid, handing Cyborg the unconscious Terra.

"I'll hold them off for as long as I can."

"What do mean I?" demanded Robin"I'm going to help you!"

Kid opened his mouth to protest but closed it seeing Robin's intent in his eye, he smiled. Facing the un-dead creatures facing him he laughed.

"Game on!"

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire where all in the living room when Kid and Robin returned. Both Robin and Kid where badly hurt, but neither seemed to care.

"You had fun then?" Beast Boy asked, not bothering to suppress his anger.

Robin nodded and slouched onto the couch.

"She's upstairs." said dam Cyborg not looking up from his magazine.

Kid nodded and headed up the stairs. As he left the room he muttered something to himself and his wounds seemed to glow a faint purple before closing up.


	6. awake

Monday 02:30 .  
Terra sat bolt upright, her mind reeling. all she could remember was her fight with Slade, her losing control, her mind blacking out.  
She looked around. White beds, white room. Hospital maybe? But how did she get here? What happened to Slade? Why did anyone care? She BETRAYED the titans, she tryed to DESTROY them. How could they possibly forgive HER? Tears began to form on her sapphire eyes. She didn't deserve to be helped. She only deserved to be removed from existence, to die, to be forgotten, a curse long passed.  
Eventually, she rose from her bed and began to walk towards the door. Beond the door, Terra was faced with stairs. shakily, Terra began to decend.  
'What is wrong with me?' she thought furiously 'It's like I haven't walked for years'  
Finally, Terra reached the bootom of the staircase and found herself in a large room. Memories flooded her. Images of fun times, friends, family. She was a titan, a hero. Recognition flashed across her face.

"Titan Tower" she murmured, awestruck.

"your up early"

Terra spun round. sat on the sofa was a figure. She searched her memories but she did not recognise the figure.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked cautiously.

"Names Kid, Kid Destiny." replied the figure "and you"

"Terra"

"Nice name"

"Thanks"  
Kid Destiny gestured towards the kitchen.

"You hungry?" he asked

Terra was struck by his voice. It was gentle and caring, yet controlled and isolated.

"No thanks Kid" she replied carefully, not wanting to offend him.

"you sure?" asked Kid. Terra could tell that he was concerned.

Terra nodded."I'm sure." she said, walking over to the sofa."This seat taken"  
Kid shook his head and Terra sat down next to him. He was tall, muscular and spiked, raven-black hair. his eyes were hidden by night-black tinted shades. For a few minutes she contented herself looking at him. for those few minutes deadly silence hung over the room.

"So were you from?" terra asked eventually.

Kid looked at her, "You really want to know"

Terra nodded. "It's a long story." Kid warned

Terra shuffled closer "I've got time" she insisted


	7. training

Monday 10:00 

Kid Destiny stood in the den, thinking. His cell phone sat on the table, unanswered. He glanced at Terra, who lay asleep on the sofa and smiled.  
the clocked beeped 10 A.M. He looked at Terra again.  
'I really ought to get her to a bed' he thought 'after all, the rest of the team should be up soon and she needs her rest'  
Gently, being careful not to wake her, Kid slid his arms under Terra's sleeping form and lifted her off the sofa. Then silently he scaled the larger of the two staircases, heading for the extra rooms.Half way up, Kid slipped on a stair and stumbled. He steadied himself and shot a worried look at Terra, hoping that she hadn't woken. He needn't have worried. Terra stirred but did not wake. Kid smiled and glanced up the staircase.

"This could take a while"

LATER .

...  
As always, Cyborg was the first awake in the tower. Or so he thought.

"mornin' Cyborg" Cyborg spun round, his sonic cannon flaring. Kid flung his hands skywards mockingly

"Don't shoot,don't shoot" he laughed

Cyborg de-activated his sonic cannon

"Sorry about that." he saidwalking into the kitchen were Kid stood "I'm just not used to people up when I get up."

"s'okay CY'. " said Kid, lowering his arms "besides, the look on your face was kinda funny."

Kid did an extreamly exaggerateted impression of a terrified man and both he and Cyborg fell about laughing.

"Did I really look like THAT?" asked Cyborg inbetween fits of laughter.

Kid nodded, clutching his ribs as if they were about to explode.

"Sure did." he said, gasping for air.  
Eventually, both he and Cyborg calmed down. Cyborg started to search the fridge.

"Dang," he cursed "outta milk!"

"Alternative?" suggested Kid hopefully.

"Well,"said Cyborg, searching "There IS always leftover pizza"

"What kind?" asked Kid

"Pepperoni"

Kid shrugged

"Works for me"

Noon .

...  
Kid stood by the obstacle course start line, fully aware of the titans watching his every move. He heard Robin start the countdown timer and Beast Boy shouting encoragement but most of all he heard a voice in his headand it said only one thing:

'"Good Luck"'

'"Thanks'" Kid replied,his telepathic message planted in the mind of the person who wished him well. his eyes fixed on the countdown timer.

4.3.2.1.GO

The instant the word go appeared on the screen Kid was off. with grace and skill he avoided the fire of the turrets and got through the automated lockdown doors. Robin glanced at the timer and was suddenly knocked speechless with amazement. The timer read only 12 seconds and Kid was already halfway through the course.

"Cyborg" called Robin "What time do you make it"

Cyborg looked at his arm mounted display unit. The time read only 20 seconds.

"no way!" murmered Cyborg to himself.  
He looked up at Robin "24 seconds" he called.  
Robin nodded in acknowlegement and pressed a button on the control pannel marked with a large red 7.

"level seven it is then" he said quietly to himself.

Kid dodged and weaved through the course. He skillfully dived under a blast from one of the turrets and laughed 'this is TOO easy' he thought as he rolled to his feet. Using the sustained motion kid leapt up and over the last of the turrets.However, Kid was so pre-occupied that he failed to notice the hundreds of Sladebots rising from the ground

Robin grimaced as the sladebots surrounded and enfolded the unprepared Kid Destiny. Reluctantly, he reached for the course shutdown switch.

"NO!"someone cried from his left.

Robin turnedto see Raven, stern faced as ever, staring him staight in the eye.

"Wait." she insisted turning to face the course "It's not over yet"

Robin sighed and turned to face the Sladebots

'he's outnumbered five hundred to one' thought Robin doubtfully 'How can he possibly win? Level seven is a team exercise, not a SOLO act'

Oblivious to Robin OR Raven, Beast Boy sat enthralled by the scene before him. He watched the massive pile of active robots, with Kid Inside shook violently. suddenly the shaking stopped and a voice echoed in his mind

'"GET DOWN, NOW!"'

Beast Boy looked round at the other titans. They had all obviously recived the same message as they were all moving away from the robot dogpile

almost instantaniously,the pile erupted in an explosion of violet energy. shards of robot scattered over the distance of the course and smoke obscured vision. even Cyborg's scanning array couldn't tell were Kid was.

An entire minute later the smoke finaly cleared.Kid stoodin the centre of a giant blast crater, badly battered by the Sladebots. He smiled and looked towards the control post.

"HEY ROBIN" he called, "I THINK WE MIGHT NEED A NEW COURSE!"

Beast Boy began to cheer and was joined by Cyborg as Kid walked over.

"That was great" beamed Robin coming over "how'd you do that though?" he asked, pointing to the crater.

"Tell ya what " said Kid in a buisness-like tone of voice "YOU get the pizza and I'LL tell you everything you need to know."

"Deal" laughed Robin.

At the mention of 'pizza', Cyborg had suddenly turned very green and had left in a hurry towards the tower.

"Whats wrong with him?" asked Beast Boy inquisitivly

"two words" chuckled Kid "Overdue Pepperoni"

eveyone (bar Cyborg) laughed.


	8. info

Hi !

Sorry to interrupt or anything, but I thought that this might be helpful in someway.

By the way, my name is Natasha Holdings. I was once an Agent of Order, and had the fortune to work alongside Kid Destiny. He never was one to introduce himself properly. I guess that is why I was there…

It was 7 years ago when he was recruited. 10th birthday, just like everyone else. I was recruited the next day. We were put together as partners.

The Agents are an organisation dedicated to helping reality. There are two different sides to the organisation; The Agents of Order and The Agents of Chaos. The Agents were **all** superhuman. They were all mutants , super heroes , aliens , Inhumans or in any other way 'special'. They were recruited either by another member of the order or by the respective conscience of the In-betweener, the embodiment of Order and Chaos. Many had no choice on 'joining' . Kid was no exception. His real identity was 'killed' in a car crash the day he joined.

Order preserved him, transporting his body to Fate's tower. There Order made us choose a path.

Before us Order lay three of the seven Fate's artefacts; The sword of Power; The shield of Time and the Amulet of knowledge. Kid chose the Amulet of Knowledge, whereas I chose the Shield of Time.

With our paths chosen, Order prepared us for our mission. Our appearance changed to match the person we were inside. Kid changed most drastically, from a small, nerdy boy with no confidence he became tall and muscular, with spiky jet black hair and a will of steel. Order armed us with the knowledge and the power to defend justice against any cost.

And then he sent us to defend our cause. To fight for peace and freedom against unbearable odds, To fight against a world gone MAD.

And fight we did. Together we forced back Chaos and all its foul minions. With the other Agents we formed an unstoppable team ready to take any foe.

And the more we fought evil, the more they fought back, throwing wave after wave of conflict into the galaxy for us to face. The conflict brought us closer together, Kid and I, as I began to know the man he realy was. He was possibly everything you could want from a boyfriend. He was smart, funny,caring and yet he was mature and had the guts to fight for what he belived in. He was sporty, could danse to a world class standard and was able to professionally play any instrument in under five minutes to first holding it.

I also became good friends with Wild Fire, the editor of this story and a fellow agent, however, he was never as wonderful as Kid was.

Our relationship lasted for three years. Not long for some, but longer than the life expectantcy of the average agent. On our third year our fates were separated by the foulest of all creatures.

Its name was the Slaymaster.

After that miserable day many noticeable changes overcame Kid. He began to doubt his own powers and became increasingly more reliant on Wild Fire's over-confident attitude and layed-back lifestyle for motivation. He took to wearing black, tinted shades to hide his emotions and became a lot more violent towards those around him.he began to collect all seven of Fate's artefacts, spread over the infinite dimensions of this reality. I don't know why, for he has openly revealed no reason.

We are now both 15.…..


	9. distant memories

Notice from wildfire: Hi people! Sorry about the last chapter (she does go on a bit doesn't she?). Good news is, you haven't missed anything, as KD has pretty much just said the same thing (bar Natasha's emotions and personal comments. It is also inverted, obviously!) so hey! On with the story… (P.S this is only a story however, I apologise in advance for any offence caused to Christians/ Satanists.)

………………………………...

"Hey, hey, HEY, hold up" shouted Robin "you keep mentioning these 'artefacts' of yours, but you NEVER actually say more than that. We can't help you if you don't let us in on these things. You can't keep secrets from your team, it just doesn't work."

Robin sat down on the sofa, at the same time, KD stood up.

"you're right." He sighed "I just haven't been part of a team for a while. My old team is spread over several realities." He took a deep breath and smiled "the artefacts," he explained " are seven items of unbelievable magic potential power. They are : The Sword of power; The Shield Of Time; The Ring Of Eternity; The Helm Of Knowledge; The Amulet Of Wisdom; The Cloak Of Fate, and, The Armour Of Destiny. Together, they can bestow the ultimate powers of reality to the owner. They, quite literally, make him/her a God."

"which is why this Anubis guy wants. " interrupted Cyborg. "right?"

Kid nodded " He seeks them for his personal gain, like Satan did before him."

"Satan?" questioned Robin, believing that he had misheard, "did you say Satan?"

Again, Kid Destiny nodded. "His name was Leonardo satinio" he said "born of a poor Spanish family, he became an agent of Chaos and he sought the artefacts so he could take over."

"Take over WHAT?" asked Starfire "I do not believe that I am understanding."

"Everything," said Kid Destiny solemnly, " Satinio was so plagued with evil that he wished to control even the stars themselves. His mere touch corrupted the people who were untrained by the Order."

"But he failed right?" asked Beast Boy

Kid shook his head " No," he sighed " He succeeded."

Robin looked at Kid, confused "If he succeeded." He asked, "If he succeeded, then why isn't he the one everyone is worshiping, or why is he portrayed as evil and corruptive?"

Kid sighed and looked at his watch. 5:00. Enough time, just.

"Satinio was defeated at the last moment by a young, yet powerful, Agent of Order called Jesu Christi, who gave his life to save the millions of innocent people. His 'disciples' were all fellow Agents. They wrote the bible to commemorate his courage, changing his name to 'Jesus' to disguise his identity. They created the story of the crucifixion and the resurrection as a way of relaying his story to the less educated in Life and Death." kid stopped and turned to look out of the window, turning his back on the Titans "His wife, Mary magdolin, she never stopped grieving. His heroism was never, will never be forgotten."

"But what about you?" asked Raven standing up "You haven't even told us your real name."

Robin also stood up "she's right," he said "you haven't."

KD nodded but didn't turn around. " My name is Steven Sharpe. I 'm seventeen and my powers are emotionally based. That is, my emotions change my characteristics slightly for example, my anger increases my strength to unnatural levels. My fear increases my speed and my nervousness heightened my senses and so on. I also have magic and martial arts to assist me when necessary"

"What about this Natasha lady?" asked Cyborg, standing and heading toward the kitchen, "What happened to her?"

Kid suddenly went rigid. He stood there, staring out the window. Silence engulfed the room, no-one wishing to say anything that might be considered offensive or pushy by Steven.

Eventually, he began to walk slowly towards the stairs. No-one tried to stop him, all knowing that Cyborg had asked that one question to many.

T.Tower roof: 9;30

Kid stood there, the cold, harsh wind ripping past him. To his chest he held a beautiful white rose in his right hand. A single silver tear slid down from under his dark glasses, and was snatched away by the winds.

"You liked her, didn't you?" came a sympathetic voice from behind him.

Kid nodded. He had done more than liked Natasha, he had LOVED her.

"was she your- your… ?" the voice asked, evidently trying to ask the personal questions without offending.

Kid shook his head "No," he answered, his voice horse and dry "we never had the time to get that close."

"What happened?" the voice asked.

"Sh-she d-died." answered Kid, tears streaming down his face. "S-slay master, he… he k-killed her."

Steven fealt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Raven, her eyes dancing with a mix of horror and sympathy.

" I-I'm sorry" she said quietly "I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry."

She turned and phased silently through the tower's roof, leaving kid alone. He checked his watch. 9:41. He smiled and headed back to the stairs.


End file.
